


不老女巫 X 罗宾桶

by HuaWeimo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaWeimo/pseuds/HuaWeimo
Kudos: 5





	不老女巫 X 罗宾桶

玛格达是个森林女巫。

森林女巫是诞生于森林的守护者，如果自己不作死几乎是长生不老的生物，那些存在于人民口中性格古怪的巫婆都算是她的同族，就算如此性格也已经是女巫中较为平和好说话的一族了，起码有求于人的冒险者能够跟她们进行沟通，达成不算特别公平的交易。

可惜玛格达太宅了，她把自己的家搬到了诞生森林的最深处，日常收集各种材料随心所欲地创造魔药，能找到她家门口的人类寥寥无几。 

同为女巫，她的前辈们有的自恋到把魔镜当google用每天恨不得同一个问题问上八百遍；有的明明掌握了高深的魔法却因为唱歌五音不全而致力于哄骗人鱼小公主；还有的想养个闺女就去拐带邻国小公主；更有的自己对阳光过敏就要把全世界变成一片黑暗……

总之每一个女巫都挺特立独行，任性妄为似乎是刻在她们灵魂里的天性，最终导致大家的风评都不怎么好。

在前辈们由于种种原因而陨落后，她依旧住在在自己的森林深处，偶尔为了需要的魔药材料外出冒险。

也许是这个世界不再需要女巫的守护，又或者在仅剩下她一个女巫之后，世界想不到什么办法可以让不喜欢作死且生活规律又无趣的小女巫陨落。

于是玛格达被简单粗暴地扔到了另一个世界的钢筋混凝土丛林，现代都市之中，这对她来说也没什么，小女巫拉紧了身上灰扑扑的披风，只需要重新找一片可以定居的森林继续住着就好了。

但世界对她并没有那么友好，她的芯不见了。之前她的芯是魔法黑森林，因为她就是它的守护者，谁想到来了个新的世界她的芯居然还在，她能感应到，就是位置离自己有点远。

兜兜转转玛格达最终在一个被称为韦恩庄园的地方找到了她的芯，化成了庄园中的玫瑰丛里一朵不起眼的红玫瑰，小小一朵玫瑰涵盖的范围刚好就是韦恩庄园的大小。

对于曾经拥有一整片广袤森林的女巫而言，说大材小用都是客气的，就这么一小片地方，几棵树几朵花她都可以数清楚，能有什么危险？((‵□′)) 这个世界太瞧不起森林女巫了！  
（不，实际上把你安排在这里是非常信任你的能力呢……）

倒是这个据说叫哥谭的城市还有点意思，和她之前生活的黑森林一样，弱肉强食的生存法则，对人类满满的恶意。就有一点不好，这个环境她不太喜欢，如果能换成森林场景就最好了。

总之，英俊的庄园主人和友善的管家还是接纳了小女巫玛格达——在用上各种手段套话确认对方确实是无（chun）害（meng）的且真的没办法把人赶出去以后。

而且玛格达发现，人类可真是太会享受了，比起她那个世界里人类据说一年难得洗一次澡，食物的味道难以下咽，教会嚣着烧死女巫却杀害了许多普通女性，这里不仅有可以按摩的浴缸，美味的食物，还有更多可供她制作魔药的材料和有趣的理论。

潘尼沃斯先生真是她见过最友善体贴的人类了，嗯，当然韦恩先生也很好。

这份满意在韦恩庄园里冒出一了一个叫杰森陶德的男孩子之后大打折扣。

第一次见面称不上愉快，刚被收养的男孩没注意到花丛里蹲着的小女巫，一脚踩在了她的裙摆上，湿软的花泥一下就把漂亮的裙子糊了进去，还害得小女巫重心不稳一屁股摔在了地上。

当然在杰森的眼中画面是这样的，前几天他怀揣着忐忑的心情参观完这座他未来的住所，逐渐适应放松之后，终于兴奋地打算在属于庄园的广阔“花园”里探个险，结果才找到这片远离韦恩宅又格外与众不同的角落，就从他眼前的花丛里掉出个女孩子。

面对看起来娇弱又漂亮的小女孩，他第一反应，布鲁斯的私生女？！

不不不，甩掉这个不切实际的设想，杰森抓着被他当做不速之客的女孩的手腕强行把人带到了韦恩宅找阿福求助。

结果被告知这是一场误会。

刚上任打算大展身手的二代罗宾有点失望。

被管家送去房间洗漱换下沾满污迹裙子的小女巫：记仇.jpg。

————  
第二次见面是在蝙蝠洞，作为前森林守护者，现庄园守护者，森林女巫的芯所庇护的范围内玛格达可以去到任何她想去的地方。

带着新研发的治疗药剂，玛格达刚好撞见蝙蝠侠和罗宾的合影场景。

身手灵活的罗宾像只活泼的小鸟一样一个没注意撞在了刚出现的女孩身上，披风罩住了跌作一团的两只小朋友，只有阿福阻拦不及的话音和药剂瓶摔碎在地上的清脆响声。

“抱歉抱歉，等等你是怎么进来的？”迅速从对方的身上爬起来，杰森伸手想扶她起来时突然意识到不对，一直被蒙在鼓里的新任罗宾充满疑惑。“她也是罗宾吗？难道我是试用期罗宾？”

玛格达气，她才不要穿这种奇怪配色的紧身衣，连续两次被同一个人类冒犯，气鼓鼓的小女巫还没学过如何骂人，只好挥挥手把摔碎的药剂恢复原样丢进韦恩先生怀里，立刻消失在他们眼前回去自己生闷气。

“哇这是什么新的科技吗？还是魔法？魔法居然是真的存在的吗？你们从来没告诉过我庄园里居然有会魔法的女巫，她是女巫吗？还是其他什么类似的职业？”又一次发现新世界的罗宾充满求知的眼神盯着蝙蝠侠。

————

第三次见面是终于被解释清楚情况后，杰森主动找上门，哪个男孩不会对魔法这种神奇的力量充满兴趣呢，就像成为罗宾和蝙蝠侠一起巡逻超酷，魔法听起来就超酷的。

“你确实魔法天赋不错。”玛格达端坐在桌旁看着男孩身边活跃的魔法元素如此评价，“然后呢？”

玛格达活了几百年，自认不是个小心眼的女巫，如果这个小家伙诚心道歉，看在潘尼沃斯和韦恩先生招待不错的份上她也不是不能教他点魔法。

而且潘尼沃斯先生做的巧克力布朗尼真的好吃。

男孩有些不好意思，一直背在身后的左手握着一束简单用丝带束起来的花束，几朵娇艳的红玫瑰搭配翠绿的尤加利叶，尽管是第一次送女孩子鲜花，茎干上的小刺却都被细心的少年一一除去。

“第一次见的时候你就在玫瑰花丛里，我想你应该会喜欢这个。”天知道这个年纪的男孩想对女孩子示好可比让他去揍坏蛋难多了。

玛格达没有注意到少年的局促和一丝羞涩，也没有在意花束做得多好看，她的视线死死盯着花束中间的一朵玫瑰，也许外人看不出区别，但在她眼里实在太明显了。

那，是，她，的，芯！

被剪了根，摘了叶，去了刺的，她的芯！

小子，你这是在挑衅吧！

————

总之，韦恩庄园的大家长们很快发现，家里的两个小朋友似乎天然的气场不合，不是那种充满火0药味的不合，而是总会因为各种意外问题惹怒一方最后不欢而散。

可是又不能说他们的关系不好。

要知道，小女巫会因为某个交易对象一句冒犯她的话或一个不友好的眼神而任性地取消交易还把对方变成猪。但是就算杰森常常拿她柜子里的魔药名为试验实为玩，或者每翻完一本她的魔法笔记就追着她问个没完，总之如果哪一天某只罗宾鸟在她的家里筑巢，玛格达想必也不会对他做什么，而是继续默许纵容。

阿尔弗雷德把这归结为孩子们的友谊，他已经看惯了各种口不对心，暗中关注等等别扭的善意表达方式，喝着红茶的阿福甚至看着两个小孩子吵吵闹闹的样子有种岁月静好的感觉。

然后一次因为魔药导致的意外，让杰森和玛格达的关系一下突破了最亲密的距离，互相告白成功顺理成章在一起了。（没错这里有一辆七千字的车开过去了）

————

玛格达是在布鲁斯带着杰森的尸体回来后，才得知了他的死讯。

混沌立场的女巫第一次如此迫切地想要杀人，杀死那个罪魁祸首。她想责问蝙蝠侠为什么没有保护好他，也痛恨自己对杰森的关心不够，独自生活几百年导致她在感情上过于被动，甚至没有注意到杰森的不对劲。如果她能多关心一点对方，如果她能和他一起去，他就不会死。

玛格达不关心韦恩先生打算如何处理小丑，在她的心里小丑已经写进了她的死亡名单，作为名单上第一个名字的小丑先生应该感到荣幸。

所有人都认为杰森死了，他们看着他躺进棺木中，看着他下葬，由于种种原因只能为他举行小型葬礼。

“对女巫而言死亡从不是结束。”

森林女巫拒绝参加爱人的葬礼，葬礼当夜她撬开杰森的棺木，用自己玫瑰外形的芯代替他手里的花陪伴他，然后独自踏上了寻找复活药剂所需材料的旅途。

作好准备将花费数十年搜集材料的玛格达，在出发不久后就发现了芯的异动赶回来，正好撞见杰森从坟墓里爬出来，手里还紧紧握着她的芯。

喜极而泣的女巫抱住狼狈不堪的爱人，却发现对方没有意识只剩下本能支配这副躯壳，但是没有关系，只要杰森活着就好，她一定会治好他的。

————

这篇故事的最后，女巫失去了长生不老的能力，换回了爱人的重返人间。

大概结局是，小女巫终于和她的王子幸福快乐的生活在了一起？

“什么王子！杰森就是个捣蛋鬼！烦人精！”

无所谓啦，反正他是什么你都爱他，对吧，玛格达？

————————  
不老女巫X罗宾桶（车）  
——  
这大概是杰森有史以来惹怒玛格达最成功的一次。

完成一笔“生意”回来的小女巫一打开房门就直面了少年赤裸的下半身，白花花的两条腿和中间那个……粉、粉色的玩意儿。

少年慌慌张张背过身遮住了关键部位也迟了，在他转身的时候还附赠挺翘圆润的，光溜溜的屁股。

活了几百年都没人、没有生物敢用这种画面污染她的眼睛！

玛格达完全不想换位思考对方为什么要在她的房间坐在她的床上做这种事情，不论有什么理由，杰森是个变态这件事和他光溜溜的下半身一起都已经烙在了她的脑海中。

太过分了！无法饶恕！

“你给我穿好裤子出来！”小女巫用后背贴着房门，因为生气导致魔力动荡让她金色的长发掀开灰扑扑的兜帽漂浮在空中。

“事情不是你想的那样。”

即使穿上裤子，两腿之间顶起的部位依旧明显得无法忽视，红晕从杰森的双耳蔓延到脸和脖子，红彤彤的和他原本白皙的皮肤一对比像是要烧起来，配合他羞耻又窘迫的神情，一点也没有平时欺负玛格达的神气活现，看起来还有点，可口。

面对同样胀红脸的小女巫的逼问，一边弓着腰一会儿换一个坐姿，一边用带着奶气的少年音指责她：“谁会想到包装好的饮料瓶里装的是奇怪的药水，还伪装成普通的饮料混在冰箱里，难道不是你故意的吗？”

“饮料？那个不是奇怪的药水是——”这下窘迫的变成了小女巫，虽然那是她的顾客要求的魔药和包装，“等等都让你不要乱动我的东西啦！你居然还敢在我这蹭吃蹭喝！”

“现在重点是这个吗？你的药到底怎么回事，为什么我、我弄过一次还是没有缓解？而、而且……”接下来的话他难以启齿，欲盖弥彰地动了动腿想遮掩裆部的凸起。

杰森很崩溃，他一点也不想以这种状态和玛格达讨论问题，在她回来之前他已经持续这种状态有一会儿了，对于没有自制力的少年人来说获得足够的快感却无法射精比任何酷刑都难以忍受。

“就是那种，只有和喜欢的对象做爱才能解决的魔法药水啊。”玛格达这句话越说声音越小，不知道为什么对着平时明明很讨厌的男孩，在这种情境下她却感到不自在。

大概是因为那个老是吓她欺负她的坏家伙现在正可怜巴巴地蜷缩在床下的角落，空气里弥漫着隐隐约约的石楠花气息，不太好闻却吸引她不由自主地想要接近。

小女巫脱下外面灰扑扑的袍子，因为紧张而汗湿的手掌在裙子上蹭了两下，踏出步子拉近两人的距离，然后腿挨着腿坐到了他身边，用手指试探地轻轻戳了一下他的胳膊，“要不然……你再弄一会儿试试？”

随着少女的接近，杰森的身躯愈发紧绷，在她伸手触碰自己的时候甚至像被摸到尾巴的猫一样弹了起来。

16岁的少年，正是荷尔蒙萌发的时候，大脑被各种不可描述的幻想占据，常常要为被自己弄脏的内裤和床单苦恼。会因为小女巫轻薄裙子下隐约露出的内衣肩带而产生遐思，也会在她摔倒露出裙底长筒袜和大腿交接处的肌肤以及可爱的内裤而产生生理反应。

以及晚上，更加糟糕的，关于她的梦境。

每次发生类似这样的事，杰森就忍不住更过分地欺负她，以此来掩盖自己的不自在，所以即使布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德都提过许多次不要欺负玛格达，杰森少爷对女士应该友好些，他也依然故我。

可是现在什么掩饰都白费了。杰森知道他根本找不出合理的借口解释为什么自己会选择在玛格达的房间里自渎，难道要告诉她实话因为这里充满了玛格达的气息，躺在她的床上，就像是真的抱着她，这让他被奇怪药物影响的身体愈发亢奋也更加难以自控。

带着一点水汽和草木鲜花混杂气息的体香近在咫尺，令他怀疑是否连空气的温度都随之上升了，不然他怎么会这么热，热得想把这片空间里唯一的清凉抱进怀里。少女的触碰像羽毛一样轻，细微的电流窜过被她接触的那一小片皮肤，一路汇集到顶在裤子里勃起的阴茎上，让本就充血的部位硬得更加难受了。

“不行，我…试过了。”杰森转过头，捕捉到她的心软后便把之前没法说出口的话接下去，“即使躺在你的床上我也怎么……都没办法射出来。”

这句话隐含的意思太多，比如玛格达想问他怎么会射不出来，为什么要在她的床上做这种事，答案昭然若揭。

红着脸看她的少年可真是好看呀，尤其那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，就像她从前森林里那一片无垠的月光湖。药水的效果是，和喜欢的人一起才可以呢。

玛格达抿了抿唇，将手撑在少年经过一段日子训练愈发结实的大腿上，重心前移上半身跟着愈发靠近了他，四目相对，她听见自己的声音，迟疑又期待，“我帮你试试？”

“是你要求的。”杰森想，这是因为没有其他办法，玛格达的魔药显然是无法用其他方式缓解，而且一直这样的状态难受到他的伙计都有点痛了，他可不想自己年纪轻轻就废掉。

于是他转过来，明明下身涨得要死还要昂着头摆出一副勉为其难的模样，在少女半个身子都撑在他腿上之后，搭在床沿上的胳膊悄悄握紧了拳头克制着不要对她下手。

“呀，真的是粉色的。”得到允许后解开杰森裤子拉链，玛格达猝不及防和勃起状态弹出的肉棒打了个招呼，少年的这处分量不小却是可爱的粉红色，因为充血顶端呈现更深一点的深粉色，粉白的柱身蹭过她的手背直挺挺地贴在他小腹处竖着。

男孩子的这里其实还挺可爱的，玛格达想着，用食指和拇指捏住龟头下的部分把它从少年的小腹上提起一点，稍稍用力往里捏了捏，有点像QQ糖，要更加柔软一点。手感比想象中好很多，甚至想握着多玩一会儿，然后玛格达像握棍状物体一样圈住整个茎身，试着上下撸动。  
小女巫不知轻重不通手法的粗暴撸动扯到了龟头下的包皮，遍布神经的顶部被跟着撕扯了，痛得杰森一个激灵连忙握住对方的手停止她“友善的帮助”。 

“嘶，你是不是不会？”最脆弱的部位被这么折腾可吃不消，玛格达的手比他自己的凉许多，充血的阴茎只是被她握住就得到了极大的缓解。

“理论和实际操作有误差是正常的。”红着脸的小女巫一本正经低头盯着手里握着的柱体，手背上传来对方掌心的热度，少年骨节分明的手捏着她的手指带她在自己的肉棒上撸动，顶端马眼处分泌的透明前列腺液沾在了她和他的手指上，黏腻的在他们指尖滑动，带着薄茧的指腹更多时候蹭在她的指骨和指缝间滑动，按着她的手让她与掌下的阴茎更加亲密接触。

这种感觉比自己撸要刺激得多，玛格达柔软纤细的手与自己是完全不同的触感，而他包覆她的手又能掌控让自己最舒服的力道和节奏。

两人本就靠得极近坐在地上，在杰森将屈起的腿放下后姿势不知何时就变成了玛格达面对面坐在他的腿上，少年和少女都低着头，额头轻轻撞在一起，呼吸暧昧地交缠，然而他们谁都没有说话，无声地继续帮他做着抚慰。

杰森放在小巫女背后的手臂慢慢收紧，把坐在他腿上的少女一点点带入怀中，最后的距离消失在他们浅浅触碰的唇间，尽管脑子里充斥着想要剥开她的衣服不管不顾地将阴茎插入她的里面激烈插弄的冲动，实际上却是蜻蜓点水地吻她的唇，一下又一下啄吻她柔软的唇瓣。

因为情欲高涨却得不到真正的纾解，男孩蓝色的眼湿润润的看起来更像是起了波澜的湖水，好几次他觉得自己可以射精了却仿佛有无形的屏障阻拦他得到真正的高潮，难受到大腿肌肉都在颤抖。

理智线岌岌可危，杰森的亲吻不断落在玛格达的唇上，清澈的少年音带着一点奶和隐约快要哭泣的腔音：“玛格达……帮我……我射不出来……”

再憋下去真的会出问题，而且杰森陷入情欲的模样实在是太诱人了，当他用这种神情和语气对她说话时，根本无法拒绝他的任何要求。

“你、你不要看。”小女巫羞窘地用腰间作为装饰的丝带遮住他的双眼，缀有蕾丝的丝带缠在少年挺直的鼻梁上，就像是在打包属于她的礼物。

起身跪坐在少年腿侧，玛格达撩起及膝的裙摆将内裤下拉，露出腿间已经湿润的耻丘，膝盖向前移动直到他们上半身贴合，少女单手提着裙摆，另一只手颤抖着扶好那根久久无法得到纾解的肉棒抵在自己花唇外摩擦，然后就着他们同样湿润的液体对准自己的凹陷处将他的伞状顶部嵌入，拔出，再次插入，来回几次直到适应尺寸后一插到底。

幸亏女巫的体质不同于普通人类，即使玛格达这样莽撞的行为也不会对身体造成损伤。

杰森被丝带遮住双眼，透光性一般的布料下只能看到怀里少女的轮廓，更多的感官都集中在了他裸露在外的阴茎处，他能感觉到自己顶在了她的阴道口，紧致湿润的入口勒得他又爽又痛，在突破阻碍完全进入的那一刻，忍耐许久的阴茎终于得到释放，浓厚的精液一股又一股射在了她温暖的肉壁上。

“这、这样就好了吗？”玛格达觉得这事好像和她了解的不太一样，不过里面又涨又疼的要是能早点结束她还悄悄松了一口气，刚想扶着他的肩膀起身就被捏着腰按了回去，还插在她体内的那根肉棒经历了射精后的疲软又很快恢复勃起状态，这一按就顶入了更深的地方。

“噫！你做什么！”入口处撑开的疼痛和被擦到敏感点的酸软交织，少女一下就塌软了腰伏在他身上。

秒射对于任何年龄段的男性都是耻辱，杰森红着脸一言不发地掐着玛格达的腰凭本能在她柔软又紧致的穴内乱撞，幼稚地用行动证明没有那么早结束。

因为姿势和衣物的局限，玛格达的内裤只是往下拉了一些，加上她盖在两人下身的裙摆阻碍了他想在她里面大幅度动作的欲望，于是不满足于被这样骑的少年轻松地把身娇体软的小女巫反推倒在地上，动作间分身从少女温暖的体内滑出，些许水渍和精液的混合物溅在了浅绿的裙子上。

束缚对方双腿的阻碍被他脱下，杰森握着她的腿弯将她的双腿更加打开，扶着沾满润滑的阴茎就往她腿心撞，可惜因为第一次真枪实弹地做，胀大的顶端在她花唇上和肉缝间来回磨蹭就是找不准入口，虽然在少女腿缝间摩擦同样有快感，但不如插入少女稚嫩的肉穴绞紧他来的爽。

玛格达被他胡乱顶得难受，在把身上的家伙踹开和帮他进入自己之间犹豫，发育期少年的重量和热度压在身上，属于杰森的气息牢牢地包裹着她就像喝了一大杯的海盐鸡尾酒一样让小女巫的脑袋跟着眩晕。

被丝带蒙着双眼的男孩像是小兽一样用鼻尖蹭着她，从她脖颈亲到脸侧，最终找到她的唇亲上，生涩到毫无技巧地伸出舌头舔她的下唇，没有章法地想勾她的舌缠吻，偶尔角度不对牙齿还会撞到她的。

两个同样没学过接吻如何换气的小家伙气喘吁吁地分开，身上的男孩固执地找着如何才能正确进入她的办法，越是找不准进不去越是慌乱，却坚持不开口向她求助。

找不到地方插不进去什么的也太挫了。

“在这里啦，笨蛋。”玛格达抱着他还略显单薄的肩，抬了抬臀配合着将入口对上他乱蹭的阴茎顶端，终于成功再次插入的那刻两人都忍不住发出一声呻吟。

没等她再度适应，青少年勃起的肉棒是世界上最坚硬的东西，少女的阴道被他力道和冲劲十足的插弄插得逐渐软化，小穴像喝饱了水似的随着咕叽咕叽的插送愈发湿润。

埋头狠干的少年像是要用她的呻吟和泄出的水来证明自己，就着这个姿势把身下的女孩用力顶弄到整个人都被往上移，然后一直捏在她腰上的手再把人拉回来，不让自己的肉棒有片刻离开她温暖的肉穴。

敏感稚嫩的身体根本禁不住这样过分的性事，酸麻的感觉从腿心蔓延，快感不断堆积，玛格达甚至害怕地感觉到下身无法控制的颤抖，一种类似失禁的快意涌上来，吓得她扭着腰想要阻止对方继续插入。

“啊啊……杰森……不行停下，呜我、我要……”

猎物的挣扎只会让捕猎者更加兴奋，玛格达这点反抗只让沉溺于性事快感中的少年更加用力地困住她，连亲吻都带上了啃咬的凶狠，把粉白的肌肤弄出一片一片带着牙印的红痕。

“再忍一忍，玛格达，我就射给你。”

玛格达被他干得眼泪都要出来了，小女巫的武力值在年轻的罗宾面前不值一提，只能用手推据他的胸膛，在终于憋不住的时候崩溃地喊，“我要尿尿！”

似乎被这话吓到，杰森撞在她小穴深处后突然停下，像失禁一样喷出的透明液体即使穴口被肉棒堵住还是淋湿了他的裤子，最敏感的顶部在潮吹的水流刺激下忍不住颤抖着射进了她体内深处。

两人的下身都是一片狼藉，杰森把没有绑紧的丝带从眼前扯落，掀开玛格达凌乱的裙子摸了一把她大腿上的液体，在指尖碾一碾又放到鼻子下嗅了嗅，意识到这是什么的少年带着点害羞和隐隐骄傲得意的神情凑上来亲她香软的脸蛋。

“不是尿，这是你潮吹了而已。”想了想，他忍不住压下上扬的嘴角强调，“证明你跟我做得很舒服。”

被操到腿软的小女巫抹了抹湿润的眼角，躺在地上抬起头带着鼻音软软地问他：“那你这回好了没有？我想去洗澡。”

身下的女孩看上去又乖又软，松垮的裙子下露出的脖颈到锁骨下的肌肤上都是他留下的痕迹，精力旺盛的男孩挺着半勃起的分身，又把身下想爬起来的人压回去，红着脸不好意思地说：“药效好像没过，我还想再来一次。”

实际上魔药只需要做一次就能解决，可惜制作者本人也是第一次做这种药水，对其效果需要做到什么程度并没有清楚地认知，信以为真的小女巫偏过头用手背挡着发烫的面颊小声应允：“那、那你轻一点。”

杰森这一次没有急着插入，比起用少女的小穴纾解性欲，他的注意力更集中在少女本身，犹豫着捏住她的裙子往上掀，这种时候还不忘询问对方的意见，“你的裙子可以脱掉吗？”

都已经做到这种程度了也没什么好拒绝的，玛格达顺从地抬起上身让他把裙子从自己身上脱下，在他摸向自己内衣的时候又下意识害羞地抬起胳膊挡住。

“这个不能脱吗？”少年晶亮湿润的蓝眼睛看她的目光就像是某种犬类看见肉一样，透露着再明显不过的渴望，“害羞的话我先脱好了。”

说着就用行动展示了自己脱衣服的效率，正在发育的男孩身体清瘦却有着结实明显的肌肉轮廓，白皙的皮肤由于之前激烈的性事透着运动过后的红，就连两腿之间硬挺的肉棒都是少年特有的清爽干净。

脱完了自己的，杰森又伸手拉住玛格达挡在胸前的胳膊，没费多大力气就一手把少女两只手腕都困在了头顶，把她的胸衣往上一推露出属于少女的两个乳包，不算大的胸部顶端乳晕和乳头都是小小的，像是刚长大的水蜜桃。

少年将手覆上一边的乳肉，少女的酥胸又软又有弹性，触感好到让人爱不释手，尽管忍不住揉捏掌下的软嫩，嘴上却还死性不改地欺负她，“我记得故事里的女巫都是成熟性感的女性。你这里好像有点小，我一只手都能包住两个了。”

小女巫的外形一直是属于未成年的娇小灵活，不仅骨架纤细，力气也小，被按着手腕这样玩弄胸部羞耻极了，听到对方似乎嫌弃她胸小的发言，本来就老是被身上的坏小子欺负，这回更是气得眼圈都红了，又委屈又生气，瞪着他的绿色眼眸里一下蓄满了泪水，似乎眨一眨眼泪就要掉出来。

杰森哪里见过她这副模样，第一次真正把人弄哭的少年手足无措地抱住她，“对…对不起你别哭了。我的意思不是……”什么不是，他刚刚就是欺负她欺负习惯了。

在大家长们多次提醒未果之后，杰森这回终于意识到自己这样是欺负女孩子，是不对的，也终于明白他对玛格达的好感，庆幸现在喜欢的女孩子还能在他怀里而不是因此讨厌远离他，羞愧的少年把人抱回床上坚持搂着她不放，凑到她耳边按捺着害羞说：“我喜欢你。”

“喜欢我所以欺负我吗？太幼稚了，杰森陶德！”玛格达才不要因为他告白就原谅他之前欺负自己的行为，看他的状态也不像是还被魔药控制的样子。

好像确实很幼稚，可是现在绝对不能承认，男生幼稚在女孩面前是减分项。如果布鲁斯知道他养子把行为学用在了这种时候表情一定很复杂，儿子们在女性问题上不是太放得开就是太放不开。

“你也是喜欢我的吧？所以愿意跟我做。”杰森低头碰了碰玛格达的唇，“这样你会高兴一点吗？”

被揭穿心事的小女巫捂住他的嘴，“我、我才没有喜欢你！”

没有继续跟她争辩，少年握着她的手腕亲她的掌心，亲她手腕内侧，在她缩回手之后转而含住她的乳尖舔弄，一边舔一边刻意发出啧啧的声音，同时手还摸向另一边的乳肉捏住她小小的肉粒揉搓。

“这样呢？被我这么玩弄胸部会反感吗？还是说很舒服？”杰森能感觉到掌下的女体正逐渐放松软化，“刚才是我说错话了，你的身体很漂亮。乳房摸起来也很棒。”

玛格达不理他他也不气馁，不说话就算是默认嘛，反正她被他这样又亲又摸都不反抗，于他是得寸进尺地摸着少女的小乳包继续往下亲，直到掰开她的双腿看见她腿缝间被操到有些红肿的花穴。

杰森将手指插入穴口，在里面抠挖两下就勾出他之前射进去的浓厚精液，然后干脆伸进两根手指像是要把她穴内的精液都扣出来一样继续往深处探索，不知道是不是故意的，在发现穴内不同于其他地方软肉的位置时屈起的手指在这处不断来回抽插按压，把饱含汁水的小穴搅得抽搐不停。

“啊……够了……嗯嗯太多了啊……”

“那你喜欢我吗，玛格达？”

“呜嗯……喜欢……我喜欢你。”

得到想要的答案忍不住高兴的少年抽出手指，换上自己早已又硬起来的阴茎再次插入，也许是因为告白成功心意相通，也许是由于这才是做爱该有的方式，赤裸的肌肤相贴，热情地接吻，爱抚，而不仅仅是之前的抽插和射精，到现在他才似乎尝到做爱有多爽，快感从他们相连的下体和接触的肌肤不断传来。

多巴胺在脑内大量分泌带来了极大的满足和快乐，杰森忍不住握住玛格达的手十指相扣压在她脸侧，挺动着腰部将分身一次次送入她体内，每一次插入拔出都爽到他想叫出声，又抿着唇克制住，实在忍不住发出声音就低头吻她的唇，把所有的呻吟都堵住，只更加用力地在她体内冲刺来发泄快感。

玛格达从清醒一直被他干到迷迷糊糊累得想要睡去，只知道他们似乎尝试了好几个姿势，酸软的腰部全靠杰森支撑着才没有彻底滑下去，属于少年的阴茎时时刻刻都插在她的肉穴中，即使拔出一会儿她也有种里面被填满的错觉，初尝情欲的男孩乐此不疲地探索着她身上的每一寸。

被以跪趴的姿势插入着，杰森的身躯紧紧覆盖在她背后把她完全罩在怀中，少年把脸埋在她发间嗅着她因为激烈性事而愈发明显的气息，只有这时候才会发现她与人类还是不同的。

不属于她的水渍滴进发间，玛格达想要回头却被他死死按着动弹不得。

嗯，是汗水呢，杰森才不会哭。

小女巫努力忽视耳边男孩控制不住的一点细微抽泣。

不知节制的少年一直到实在射不出东西了才不再折腾怀里的女孩，疲软的肉棒仍旧塞在她被操弄得发烫的穴内，就保持着这个姿势抱着她沉沉睡去。

半梦半醒间玛格达伸手摸了摸他眼角一点眼泪干涸留下的痕迹。


End file.
